Why Me?
by MyHeartBelongsToDaniel
Summary: A DylanMarco pairing. Mostly Marco thoughts years later. Rating may change. it may not seem darco at first, but will go into detail in 4th or 5th chapter.i dunno if it should be M or not..it has occasional cursing..but nothing heavy sexual-wise
1. The Beginning

I don't own Degrassi. This story is AU, so what you read, take for truth (ie: Dylan and Marco met in Spanish class Marco's freshman year and Dylan's sophomore year, Dylan wears contacts, etc.) If you don't do homosexual stuff, don't read, if you don't like AU stuff, another reason not to read. Pre-sex.

(TOLD FROM MARCO'S POINT OF VIEW YEARS LATER)

How did I end up this fucked up? I always worked really hard: straight A's throughout high school, all those

extracurriculars, _I _didn't get high during my college fair and screw up my interviews; I did everything right. And

yet, I'm the most fucked up. I'm in love with like, five guys, all of whom either know I'm alive and would rather

not know me, and the others just don't know who I am, or don't give a damn. After Dylan, nothing's the same.

Maybe I should start from the beginning. I fell for him so, so hard. I remember when I first met him in Spanish

class. It was second semester, and I was bored out of my mind; Spanish is really easy after being fluent in Italian;

those romance languages you know. Anyway, I was watching the door, praying for a call slip or something to get

me out of this hell. And in walked the most beautiful person I've ever seen. In my life. I was soon in awe of him,

and much to my delight, he sat next to me. It was pure ecstasy on my part; I don't think he cared.

* * *

-----Okay readers. Tell me what you think; honestly. I can do flames (don't like them by any means), and I LOVE happy, constructive reviews. This is my first Darco (there will be more, promise); so lemme know if you have any ideas. Thank you!----- 


	2. The Reasons

_I don't own Degrassi. This story is AU, so what you read, take for truth (ie: Dylan and Marco met in Spanish class Marco's freshman year and Dylan's sophomore year, Dylan wears contacts, etc.) If you don't do homosexual stuff, don't read, if you don't like AU stuff, another reason not to read. Pre-sex._

* * *

**(TOLD FROM MARCO'S POINT OF VIEW YEARS LATER)**

* * *

We then went on to do a project together, and because back then I was so timid, I spoke really quietly; a 

technique I soon learned meant that Dylan would inch his desk closer, and become, like, an inch away from me (all

the more reason to speak quietly). That was the best part of my day, and all I looked foreword to during the week.

Soon, though, he wanted to talk. I should mention here and now, I was petrified of him; his presence.

* * *

I wasn't fully out of the closet, to my parents, school, or myself, to be honest (I did have a boyfriend 

though; a secret one). It didn't feel right liking him, but then, he started talking about how bad he was hurting. I

would ask why, and he would say, "I still really like my last boyfriend. He dumped me though. Do you know how

that feels?" and to because I was compelled for whatever reason to have something, anything in common with him,

I said, "Yeah. I still really like my last boyfriend. He dumped me for my best friend, who said he didn't like him,

but, turns out he did."

* * *

That set off an instant friendship. It was the hardest thing to do; to lie to him. I think I loved him; I find 

that I always look for his qualities in other guys; if that isn't my first true love, I don't know what is. Plus, I never

got to go anywhere with him.

* * *

After a semester and a summer with nothing to tell of, except the constant heart swelling on my part, and 

his rather odd feelings toward me (like a flower: a constant HE LOVES ME, HE LOVES ME NOT), it was

registration for my sophomore, and his junior year. I was volunteering (I told you I had those extracurriculars!);

and I picked him out of the crowd instantly.

* * *

That was the main reason I was working that day; to see him. It's shallow, I know, but I feel that I had 

some jurisdiction in going that day; because I believe he had led me on.

* * *

When I saw him that day, all those long talks and feelings poured out to him came back, and that was 

only when he said, "hey." But then, when the line was held up, he started to tell me about how he had a dream

about me; but his friend came up and he stopped.

* * *

After that, he treated me like all other guys; kind of avoided me, not acknowledging my presence until I did 

theirs. Then, because he's got the photographer bug (how hot is that? And glasses when he doesn't wear contacts?

Dear god, help me now!), he was at every single registration.

* * *

I ended up going to most of them, whether to help my friends, Ellie, Paige, or Hazel, and the one I didn't 

go to, turns out he wanted to talk to me; he even went so far as to ask my better half, Ellie (my odd, slightly off,

punky friend), where I was. She told him I was off looking at colleges, and because she couldn't remember the

name, she just said, the Berkeley of the north, and that she'd tell me he asked about me; and how she told me. I

was with my family at a restaurant, and she called my cell. I excused myself and stood in this cheesy waiting room

and listend to the story that I believed would change my life.

* * *

I think that was the worst. It got my hopes up so, so high. It turned out I had a class next to him, second 

period, he had AP Comp. Sci. and I had Chemistry; I would smile, hoping for a "hi" or even a "hey." But no. He

doesn't even acknowledge my existence. I think it was around then that things went downhill.

* * *

_-----Okay readers. Tell me what you think; honestly. I can do flames (don't like them by any means), and I LOVE happy, constructive reviews. This is my first Darco (there will be more, promise); so lemme know if you have any ideas. Thank you!-----_


	3. Chapter 3

So, it's been a year. Marco's slowly dealt with his problems, slowly healing. Granted, it was his first love, or so he thought, until he met Joel.

Setting: at an impromptu bonfire

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-marco-

Ohmigod. Ohmigod. I really wish I hadn't let myself get talked into this. This bonfire is stupid. I'm stupid. I don't get it. Why am I so fucking fat? Why can't I just lose weight? I did it before, I can do it again. Ohmigod ohmigod. That guy is amazing. He's perfect. I can't believe this guy, I look good tonight, I'm wearing my tight gray pants, and my black long sleeved shirt. I straightened my hair…but I still have that hair band I ALWAYS carry with me. I don't know. But ohmygoodness here he comes. Nope, he just wanted to set down the lighter he was carrying. But what do we have here, he has a friend. Granted, the friend isn't nearly as flawless, he's scrawnier, had some serious bad hair going on, but a VERY chill beanie and he's not wearing a shirt, which is a plus.

-joel-

Hot girls. Hot boys. I need something to tap. Badly. Who's this? A new one. I need him. I want him. I MUST have him. I WILL have him. Hmm, I should tell him the b.s. story about me getting shanked, EVERYONE loves a badass.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

And so they begin to flirt. Marco's a little shy at first, but becomes instantly sympathetic towards Joel and once he sees the scar running from his neck to his back [really from a back surgery for scoliosis and once he touches it, Marco's hooked.

Later the two boys and the rest of the group go to a local dive that EVERYONE goes to late at night, just to see the weirdoes. Everyone orders milkshakes except Marco, because he didn't bring any money. Joel graciously offers to buy and they share two, pineapple and strawberry. The one thing that caught Joel by surprise though, was when Marco began to consume his milkshake, he put his hair up. It made Joel realize, even for such a trivial thing, that he didn't have all the answers, that this one was going to be a mystery.

Just as Marco begins to leave (his ride is rushing him), Joel grabs his wrist and says….

"where's your phone?"

"uhm, here…"

Joel fumbles with the ghetto phone best he can, but Marco has to unlock it for him. Joel puts in his number.

"call me."

"okay…I just might take you up on that." And Marco makes his exit, beaming from ear to ear [thanking the lord that his back is turned.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Fast-forward two months.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Joel and Marco are very much in love. It took Marco by complete surprise, but when Joel first said it to him, Marco knew that he returned the feeling twofold. But there was one thing that bothered Marco. He always talked to Joel's friend, Matt, about things, basically everything. But when Marco begin to ask questions about Taylor, a girl from Joel's supposed past, Matt couldn't speak. Marco soon found out why.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

now i can't promise when i'll update, and im sorry if this isn't up to par, but i needed to get this out...i promise, theres a LOT more to come with this part of the story...

leave flames, leave happies, leave whatever. i love you (well.most of you) but i write for me.


End file.
